YouTube Races
by Allforone56
Summary: YouTube Poop's finest come together for the Youtube Races. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

And here they are. YouTube Poop's wackiest drivers on another YouTube Races. The cars are approaching the starting line.

**Here's Dr. Rabbit in his Dental Rocket Car.**

"Hello there," greeted. Dr. Rabbit "I am Dr. Rabbit. The world's only rabbit dentist."

Oh thanks nice Dr. Rabbit. Hey! What's up? Why aren't you getting into position?

"My car's engine just gave out," Dr. Rabbit explained.

Oh great! We know for sure who is not going to win the race. Anyway, Next is Gaston in his Steam Car? What?

"I've heard about these races with wagons with these things called engines," Explained Gaston. "I asked, no ordered Belle's strange father to built me one. I want the world to know that no one races like Gaston."

**Uh ok. Well next up is the King of Hyrule himself. Uh, I forgot what's his name, but he's in a food-themed car so I'm just going to call it the Dinner Mobile.**

"Mah bois," Announced the King "Winning races is what all true warriors strive for."

**Yeah, they do King. Next up is the famous F-Zero Racer and the best puncher in the world, Captain Hot—er Falcon in his famed Blue Falcon.**

"Yes," Captain Falcon replied.

**A man of few words I would say. Anyway, following close behind is Robotnik in his Egg Mobile.**

"Greetings everyone," said Robotnik "What you see here is the winner of this race."

**I don't know about that. Anyway, up next is M. Bison in the….er his car looks like General Lee and General Lee was a Dodge Charger plus his name is Bison, but naming his car the Bison Charger is too obvious, so I'm just going to name it the Buffalo Charger.**

"Buffalo Charger," Questioned Bison. "That name is absurd."

**Do I look like I care? Next up is the King of Cool, well Prince of Cool if you still think those Chuck Norris jokes are funny, Fonzie in his Motorcycle.**

Fonz doesn't say anything. Instead, he simply replies by putting a thumb up.

**Fonzie is so cool that he doesn't need to talk. Anyway, next is Hotel Mario in his toaster themed car of course. The Toaster Mobile is what I'm going to call it.**

"I hope all those instruction driving books will help me win," Mario exclaimed worryingly.

**Maybe they will, Maybe they won't. Next up are Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi. Their car is like totally weird. It's shaped like an egg. The wheels are shaped like eggs. The many fenders it has looks like thin strands of spaghetti…..How does the Egg-Spaghetti sound?**

"Good," replied both Luigis.

**Really? Well thanks guys. Anyway next up is someone who could take these racers, but that wouldn't make good entertainment if he won all the time. Ladies and Gentlemen, Sonic in his car, the Blue Wind, at least I think it was named that the last racing tournament he had.**

"Sonic's the name," said Sonic. "Speeds my name,"

**Thanks Captain Obvious the Hedgehog. Next is I.M. Meen in his Meen Masheen. You guys just saw what I did there right?**

"The Meen Masheen is a horrible name," Complained I.M. Meen

**I don't care. Next up is Morshu in his Um I don't know...It looks like something he just made out of the junk in his store. Hmmm, maybe I'll just call it the Store Junk and get over with it.**

"Sorry boys," apologized Morshu. "I can't let you win."

**Next is Felicia? What's she doing her? She isn't even that much of a YouTube Poop star? Ah, forgot it. I need someone to be the female of the group, I'll just lie and say she's from some crappy obscure cartoon. Since this car looks like a cat, I'll just name it the Catalliac.**

"Nya," Felicia meowed.

**Next is Ed, Edd, n Eddy in the Ed-Mobile.**

"I like buttered toast," shouted Ed.

**Next to last are SpongeBob and Patrick in the Patty Car.**

"Anyone want chocolate," asked Patrick.

**Sneaking Along last is that no-good Dick Dastardly and Muttley. Even now they're up to some dirty trick. And they're off to a standing start. And why not, they've been chained by the shifty Dick Dastardly, who shrifts into the wrong gear. AND AWWAYY they go on the way out wacky races…..except for Dr. Rabbit, who is still trying to get his car running. Oh wait, he's got it fixed. And AWWWAAYYY he goes on the way out wacky races.**


	2. Alaska

**[Today's YouTube Race will take us to the chilly wilderness of Alaska. It looks like all the racers are ready to go.]**

"I'm not," replied Dr. Rabbit. "My engine isn't starting,"

"Ayyy, let me help you out," said Fonz as he got off his bike. Quickly, he raced to Dr. Rabbit's car and proceeded to hit the car. Just as soon as he hit it, the engine roared to life. Satisfied with his work, Fonz gave Dr. Rabbit thumbs up and raced down to his bike.

**[Any other problems we have…no, ok then. The race will go start in 5 4 3 2 1. And there they go. The King has taken the lead. Gaston is chugging and chooing along in 2nd place, and Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi are in 3rd. Everyone is fighting for positions except for Dick Dastardly and Muttley. What's up Dick?]**

"I'll just catch up with them at the pitstop," answered Dick.

**[What pistop Dick? Oh, you mean that hole over there that says shortcut here?]**

"Yes," Replied Dick.

**[Hey guys, it's a trick! That's not..…oh there goes The Dinner Mobile, the Steam Car, and the Egg-Spaghetti.]**

"That's our cue Muttley," said Dick.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Replied Muttley

"And away we go," Shouted Dick before taking off.

"No one fools Gaston," Said Gaston, angry that he just got tricked.

"No problem," said Mama Luigi. "Not when I have my Magic Balloon."

Mama Luigi pressed on a button typed Magic Balloon. Suddenly, his egg-shaped wheels started to inflate. Slowly, it began to lift the Egg-Spaghetti up from the hole. Gaston and the King only watch in anger as Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi are lifted up out of the hole and onto the road.

"And you gotta help," taunted Gay Luigi as he and Mama Luigi drove away.

"Enough," shouted the King. "I'm going to hoist myself with the Triforce of Courage.

The King pulls out the Triforce of courage, prays something and puts it away. A few seconds later, a blue light engulfs both Gaston and the King. Both of the cars slowly float out of the hole and onto the road.

"WAHAHAHA," The King laughed as he rolled away, to happy to notice that Gaston is still on his car.

Dick Dastardly, upon seeing this, becomes shocked, in fact too shocked that he is driving right towards the hole that he created. Just before he fell in the hole, he snapped out of it, but by then, it was too late. He fell down the hole.

"Drat, Drat and Double Drat," cursed Dick Dastardly.

Muttley did nothing but snickered. In response, Dastardly bonked him on the head. Muttley grumbled something that was incomprehensible.

**[And the wacky beat goes on, as Sonic is relaxing in the lead. Right behind him is his biggest and most hated rival, Hotel Mario. And trust me, Hotel Mario doesn't look too happy to be behind his rival.]**

"How that stupid hedgehog get ahead of me," grumbled Hotel Mario. "No worries, I'll cut down that rat in size."

Hotel Mario presses a button worded Toast Machine Gun. The two headlights on his car pull up to reveal barrels of machine guns. The machine guns instantly fire off miniature balls of bread at the Sonic Wind. To Mario's disappointment and anger, the bread bullets merely bounce off the car. Mario gets even redder in anger when he sees that instead of turning to see what's going on, Sonic is just relaxing, reading a newspaper.

**[While Mario irrationally hates on Sonic, let's check on I.M. Meen. Hey, Meen, what are you doing with that book? You finally deciding to learn a few things about English?]**

"No, Goodie, Goodie," replied Meen, angry that someone would even dare suggest that he wants to learn. "I'm planning on throwing this book at Fonzie. I hate those beatniks and greasers just as much as goodie goodies. He thinks he's so cool? Well, he won't be so cool when he meets my pets in my labyrinth."

Meen pushes the pedal harder until he comes within 4 feet from Fonzie. Meen wastes no time and throws the book at Fonzie. However, to his surprise, it only bounces off his leather jacket. He ponders why it didn't work. His labyrinth book has enough power to envelop even Chuck Norris. How could it have possibly fail against someone significantly less powerful like Fonzie? It wasn't until 10 seconds later that he realized something.

"Oh no," shouted Meen. "I brought the wrong book. I'm ruined! My life is done for!"

**[Melodramatic much Meen? Well, has anyone Dick Dastardly or Dr. Robotnik for that matter? Oh there they are. Robotnik is right across the Ice Bridge and Dick is below it. I wonder what those 2 idiots are planning.]**

"Idiot," replied Robotnik. "I'm not an idiot. I'm magnificent, intelligent, and most of all handsome."

**[Well, I'm sorry about that I'm "REEALLYY" sorry about telling the truth. Now, well you be kind enough as to tell us what you're planning?]**

"It's simple. We planted some explosives right under the bridge. Now you see the TNT box that Fatso has over. When Dr. Eggbody pushes down the lever, KABLOOEY! Those ditzy drivers can't pass and me, uh I mean we will go on," Explained Dick Dastardly.

"Who are you calling fat," Angrily asked Robotnik.

"Oh shut up," replied Dick Dastardly. Dick Dastardly then heard the other races coming. "Here they come."

Dick Dastardly waited a few seconds before giving the signal to activate the explosives. Dr. Robotnik pushed the lever down. However, the bridge didn't explode. Dr. Robotnik tries again, but no luck. What is wrong with this thing, thought Robotnik. Meanwhile, below the Ice Bridge, Dick Dastardly was getting impatient with the trick. Something just wasn't right. Whatever it is, it must be that fat villain's fault.

"WHAT'S GOING ON FATSO," Yelled Dick Dastardly.

"I don't know," replied Robotnik.

Robotnik, determined to see that this plan will work, desperately tries again and again with the lever. Dick Dastardly can only watch helplessly as several of the racers drive across the bridge unharmed.

"Drat," said Dick Dastardly. "A few went through and the rest of them will be there in a second."

Robotnik had enough. Since the thing isn't work, he thought, why bother. He kicked the TNT box and started to walk to his car. Amazingly, as Robotnik walked to his car, the lever went down by itself. The explosives that had so failed to detonate, suddenly exploded.

"Oh no," shouted Dick Dastardly as he realized that he was right beneath the bridge. He tried to move out of the way, but he was too slow. He soon became buried in chunks of snow.

Robotnik looked down and saw the buried Dick Dastardly. A smile formed around his face. So what that a few racers and their cars got through, it's better than nothing. And if another villain is out of the way, then so be it. He laughed at Dick Dastardly's misfortune. He then walked to his car, but no sooner had turned the ignition on, the Egg Mobile suddenly exploded. Robotnik stumbled on for a little bit before accidentally falling off the ledge. Muttley, who was hiding a remote control, snickered at both of the villains.

**[As the remaining racers near the now blown up Ice Bridge, it's Dr. Rabbit out in front.]**

"The Ice Bridge," said Dr. Rabbit. "It's gone. Not to worry, I have a replacement."

Dr. Rabbit pushed a button titled ToothPaste Spray. A strange nozzle popped out of the hood. The nozzle sprayed paste white toothpaste. Somehow, the paste froze to form a bridge of sorts. The other racers quickly drove past Dr. Rabbit and went on the bridge. Surprisingly, the bridge was strong enough to support the weight of the cars. The racers, feeling safe, drove right through.

**[Is that even scientifically possible? Ah forget it. The racers are continue on their way, except for Dr. Rabbit's whose car's engine has failed.]**

"Why does this happen to me," Asked Dr. Rabbit.

**[Is it because your car's engine is absolutely worthless? Nah, that can't be it. Well, anyway, So far Fonzie is in first place. In 2nd place is Sonic. In 3rd place is Felicia. Wait a minute, I think Felicia is up to something.]**

Felicia pushes a button titled Ball. The car curls as if it was an armadillo. The balled up car picks up speed. Felicia rolls past Sonic and bumps into the Fonz. The bump caused Fonz to lose control of his motorcycle. Fonz slows down to help regain control, thus allowing Sonic to pass him.

**[Whoa! Fonzie and Felicia has switched positions. Fonzie is having trouble controlling his motorcycle while Sonic is still in 2nd. Hey, Sonic, I think Felica's actually doing the spin dash better than you. What do you think about that?]**

"Eh, she's pretty good," replied Sonic. "Better than me though? No way and I'm going to show you why."

Sonic presses a button that's titled Spin Dash. The car curls up like a ball. However, Sonic's car for some reason wasn't nearly as built to spin as Felicia's. Because of that, his car actually managed to lose speed as it desperately tries to catch up with her car. Fonz, who has managed to regain control, moves past Sonic to take 2nd place.

**[You were saying Sonic? Ok, meanwhile, it seems like Gaston is in trouble. His Steam Car is moving slower and he's losing steam.]**

"In trouble," replied Gaston before laughing. "I'm not in trouble. What are you talking about?

**[Gaston, I don't know if you noticed, but you're losing speed and steam.]**

"Why, my good man," said Gaston, with a smirk. "No need to worry. I have fuel all around me. Why, I think my old man once told me this theory that snow when heated turns into water and water when heated turns into steam.

Gaston pulls a lever. A bucket pops up from a secret compartment from under Gaston's car. It fills itself full of snow and throws it into the boiler.

**[Hey Gaston, I don't think that's a good idea to put snow into that boiler.]**

"Not a good idea," said Gason. "That's a brilliant idea I have. What are you talking about? What could possibly go wrong?

"Just as soon as he asked what could go wrong, the car slows down significantly. Gaston is confused over this and he proceeded to ask the announcer what happened.

**[Haven't you heard Gaston? You need fire in order to boil water. All you're doing is putting out the flames with the snow.]**

"I guess you're right," grumbled Gaston. He grumbled even more when Ed, Edd, n Eddy passed him.

**[Meanwhile, Dick Dastardly has somehow managed to get ahead of the racers and is planning a trick. Oh come on Dick, have you ever considered not cheating? You don't even seem like you need to or anything.]**

"I have considered that for a moment," replied Dick. "But, then I thought 'How many villains are there that actually do it fair and square? None at all' so I immediately rejected it."

**[Well thanks for answering my question, now I have a new one. What are you doing with that projector and screen.]**

"Well, listen up stupid," said Dick. "My plan is to scare off the racers with this screen."

**[Last time I checked buddy, no one is actually scared of screens, unless it's showing some bad movie or something.]**

"No stupid," yelled Dick. "I'm not going to use some blank empty screen. What I'm going to show in this projector is a herd of Buffalo, charging right towards the screen. These idiots will be scared back to the starting line."

Muttley snickered.

"Quiet," shouted Dick. He looked and saw the racers coming. "Here they come! Muttley, turn on the projection screen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Muttley. He ran up to the projector and pressed the on button. A second later, a video of buffaloes running filled the screen.

**[Hmm, not too bad, but I doubt anyone would be fooled. Anyway, it looks like M. Bison has taken the lead. Whoa, I think he sees the screen. He looks a little worried.]**

"Buffaloes," shouted M. Bison, his face whitened in fear. "Being trampled by buffaloes isn't delicious. I'm out of here."

Bison, in fear of being trampled by the nonexistent herd of buffalo, turned around and speed into the wrong direction. He passed up the King, who is confused as to why is Bison turning back.

"What is up with Bison," the King asked to himself. The King then saw the buffalo video that somehow scared the leader of Shadaloo off. "WAA! Buffalo! I'm not sticking around. I want to live long enough to see dinner tonight."

The King followed Bison's lead and turned back. Dick Dastardly, meanwhile, walked right into the middle of the screen, and proceeded to laugh in delight as the other cars turned back.

"HAHA! I sure gave them a good scare," laughed Dick, happy that he scared the racers off. "Now to win the race."

Unexpectedly, a real herd ripped through the screen and trampled Dick, flattening him like a pancake. "Drat," he mumbled. Muttley laughed at his master's misfortune.

**[As, the racers near the finish line, It's Dr. Rabbit out in front, The Eds in 2nd place, and in an distant 3rd place is Bison. Now, before you ask why are these guys suddenly driving on despite being scared back just a minute ago, I'll quote this tv show named MST3K "It's just a show, you should really relax" or at least that's I think the quote is. Now, anyway, the racers will have to get across by this icy lake before they can get to the finish.]**

"No problem," said Dr. Rabbit. "I can just build my paste bridge like I did before." He pressed the button titled Toothpaste spray, but to his surprise, the button just blinked. He angrily brought his fist down on the button, but nothing came up. The button just blinked. Suddenly, something horrible just dawned on him. "OH NO," he shouted. "I brought only enough for one toothpaste spray."

**[Too bad for Dr. Rabbit. Hold on, I think the King has something up his sleeves.]**

"Enough," he shouted as he pressed a button. "My ship sails in the morning,"

A small sail popped out of a secret compartment. Then, the car began to transform. It became more and more streamlined until it resembled a torpedo of sorts. A fan popped out of another secret compartment. After the transformation was done, the King drove into the water. Fortunately for him, the transformed car was able to float. The King then gave a loud, hearty laugh as he proceeded to drive across the lake.

**[Well, it looks like The King might be the winner, but hold on! It's Robotnik, floating in the center. What is he up to?]**

"No food obsessed king is going to beat me," said Robotnik. "My torpedoes will take care of him."

Robotnik pressed a button. Instantly, a secret compartment opened up underneath him. 2 torpedoes dropped out of said compartment and raced towards the King's car. The two collided with the car and exploded, leaving a huge gaping hole on the side. Before the King could yelp, the car completely sunk, leaving him floating and freezing in the icy cold water. Robotnik proceeded to laugh at the King's misfortune.

"HAHAHA," laughed Robotnik. "Wow was that funny. Now, who's next? Ah, maybe that fool, Captain Falcon. Just because I hate him a lot, I'll fire 3 torpedoes."

Robotnik launched 3 torpedoes at Captain Falcon. The torpedoes slammed into the Blue Falcon and exploded, however instead of creating a large hole, the torpedoes failed to even make a dent on the Blue Falcon. Robotnik, shocked at this, can only watch as Captain Falcon rushed past him.

"What," said Robotnik, shocked that his torpedoes failed. "How did that guy do it? I'll get him next time. In the meanwhile, my most hated enemy is coming towards me. I'll send out 5, no, 10 torpedoes at him. There is no way that pest can stay afloat.

Robotnik launched 10 torpedoes at Sonic. Sonic, however for some reason, seemed to have expected this. He leaped into the air and spun around. His spinning was so fast, that he created a tiny tornado. The torpedoes rammed straight into the tornado. The tornado spun them around for a while before it died out. The torpedoes ended up cruising straight toward Robotnik. Before he could scream, the torpedoes rammed into him, exploding. His car totaled and sunk, he could only shiver and watch as the other racers get across the lake.

"I I I ha ha hate th th that hedge hedgehog," said Robotnik as he shivered.

**[Now we're down to the home stretch. Morshu has gained the lead over Captain Falcon and Mr. Falcon is not happy. Wait, what is Captain Falcon doing?]**

Captain Falcon opens the cockpit of his car. He the leaped out the car as a song, presumably a Japanese song of sorts, suddenly started playing. Morshu looked up into the sky to see Captain Falcon posed as if he was going to punch.

"Uh oh," said Morshu.

"FALLLCCOOONNN PUUNNNCCCHHH," shouted Captain Falcon as he punched Morshu's hood. Instantly, light engulfs the car. All you could have really heard was Morshu's screaming. A few seconds later, the light dimmed down. You could see that Morshu's car was totaled. Unfortunately for Captain Falcon, as flashy and attention grabbing as the punch may have been, besides putting an opponent out of the race, all it really did was give several racers enough time to pass him.

**[Whoa! I need to find out what that Japanese song is. Anyway, Captain Falcon may have taken down Morshu, but it cost him his lead. What a idiot. Anyway, It looks like someone is pulling away from the group bunched up racers and it's the King? At the finish line, in first place it's The King in the Dinner Mobile.]**

The King laughed a hearty laugh in response, happy that he won.

**[There's a battle for 2nd place. Hmm, hold on, it seems like Felicia is up to something drastic.]**

Felicia pushes a button titled Cheetah. Instantly, her car quickly picks up speed.

**[Whoa! Felicia is gunning it. She's going for broke now folks. She is passing everyone. She seriously wants that silver.]**

Just when she was about to cross the finish line, her car started to lose speed until it just stopped.

**[Oh too bad Felicia. I admire that risky move, but it just didn't work out and now she'll have to wait for her car to cool down, but like a cheetah, it's going to take awhile and unfortunately for her, the racers aren't willing to not take up the chance to pass her. Meanwhile, it looks like the others are suddenly having problems with traction and also Dr. Rabbit's car has broke down, but that ain't a surprise.]**

Dr. Rabbit walks up to the trunk of the car, opens it up, and pulls out a bike. He gets on and pedals. Surprisingly, the bike wheels have way better traction than the other cars, thus he is able to pedal past the others and cross the finish to accept his 2nd place position.

**[Nice of Dr. Rabbit to have a second plan. It certainly helped him achieve 2nd place.]**

"Aw, it was nothing," replied Dr. Rabbit.

**[And for 3rd place, it's between Gaston and Fonzie. Fonzie is just behind him, but it seems like Gaston is slowing down. Fonzie speeds slightly up to go 10 miles an hour, Barely passing Gaston just before he crosses the finish line. Now I know this is stupid, but I must announce that The Fonz has taken 3rd place.]**

"AYYEEE," said Fonzie, giving the camera thumbs up.

**[All of the other racers cross the finish line, except for Robotnik and Dick Dastardly. Where are they? Oh I see Robotnik shivering.]**

"I I I ha ha hate th th that hed hed hedgehog," shouted Robotnik.

**[There is Dick Dastardly getting pumped up with air.]**

"Faster Muttley, faster," shouted Dick.

Muttley replies by snickering.

**[That's all folks. See you on the next installment of YouTube Races.]**

1st: The King

2nd: Dr. Rabbit

3rd: The Fonz

4th: Gaston

5th: The Eds

6th: I.M. Meen

7th: Captain Falcon

8th: Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi

9th: Felicia

10th: Hotel Mario

11th: Sonic

12th: Bison

13th: SpongeBob and Patrick

14th: Robotnik

15th: Dick Dastardly


	3. Green Hill Zone

**[Ah what a beautiful day and an equally beautiful sight for a race today. Today's Wacky Race will take place in the Green Hill Zone. It looks like the racers are equally confident in victory, especially Sonic. Sonic should have the advantage over the others, having been here before and all, but it looks like the others aren't willing to give Sonic a chance of winning, especially Dick Dastardly and Hotel Mario.]**

"That Sonic will not win," thought Hotel Mario. "I will do anything to make sure that rat loses."

"So, Muttley," Dick said to his dog. "Sonic has the advantage over us. Well, not if I, Dick Dastardly, has anything to say about it."

**[Red Light, Yellow light, GREEN LIGHT! And there they go! In the lead is Ed, Edd, n Eddy. In 2nd place is our home racer, Sonic. In 3rd place is I.M. Meen. The others are battling for positions. All the way back is Hotel Mario and Dick Dastardly. They seem to be having a discussion. I wonder what it is?]**

"You hate that hedgehog right," asked Dick.

"Yes, I hate that stupid rodent," replied Hotel Mario.

"How much do you hate him," Dick asked.

"I would willingly join with you if it takes from getting Sonic away from the 1st place line," replied Mario.

"Well, you got yourself a truce," said Dick, extending his hand to Hotel Mario. "For the rest of the race, I won't pull any tricks on you and you won't pull anything on me. Together we will not only get rid of that rodent, but take the podium."

"Truce," agreed Hotel Mario, extending his hand to Dick. The two gave each other a handshake. However, Dick had his fingers crossed on behind his back on the other hand.

**[It seems that Dick and Hotel Mario is having a truce. Now, let's see how the other racers are doing. Well, well, it doesn't look good for Sonic's enemy, Dr. Robotnik, as he is in last place behind M. Bison. Can the good, er, bad doctor find a way to turn this around?]**

"Move! Move," Robotnik shouted to seemingly nobody. "Can you see that we're falling behind. M. Bison is losing us!"

"I'm trying Robotnik, your evilness," said a voice underneath the hood that sounds exactly like Grounder, one of his henchmen.

"Well try harder Grounder! Or else a certain dumb bot will get demoted to scrap pile," Robotnik threatened.

The Eggmobile started to pick up speed and was soon on the Buffalo Charger's tail. However, Dr. Robotnik was still not satisfied with the speed he is going. He pressed a button with the words, Popcorn Machine Gun. A robot chicken's head popped out of the back and started firing popcorn kernels. Somehow, this made the Eggmobile pick up even more speed. Dr. Robotnik stuck his tongue out at M. Bison as he passes him. The robot chicken head fired the kernels at M. Bison's head.

"You dare mock me with these popcorn seeds Robotnik," yelled Bison, furious about his face getting assaulted. "You will pay for this!"

Bison cupped his hands. Blue energy formed around the cupped hands. Bison shouted something that was hard to understand and uncupped his hands, throwing the energy as if it was a ball. The ball of energy hit the chicken head, disabling it. Robotnik looked to see what happened only to see that the chicken head is disabled. He laughed. It was nothing serious. He could fix it in a week. Suddenly, he heard some popping noises coming from his car. He panicked. Somehow, Bison's energy ball managed to heat up the kernels. Robotnik could only helplessly panic as the Eggmobile bloated up like a balloon. At last, the car couldn't bloat up any further and it exploded, sending Robotnik flying. Bison smirked as he watched his opponent soar through the air.

**[It looks like Robotnik is out of the race for awhile. Now, let's check on the Eds.]**

"Hey Double Dee, what does the R on this lever thing do," Ed asked, his hand on the lever.

"ED! Don't touch that," shouted Double Dee. Ed, however, ignored Edd's order and pulled the lever to R. The Ed-Mobile went backwards. Eddy tried to pull the lever forward, only to discover that it's jammed. Sonic, seeing the trio race towards him, pressed a button that simply says Springs. The Sonic Wind leaped up into the air as if it was launched by a spring. The Eds passed under the Sonic Wind. I.M. Meen tried to push a button, but he was too late. The Eds crashed into him. The two cars continued going backwards, crashing into Fonzie's motorcycle, The King's Dinner Mobile, and Gaston's Steam Car. The cars finally stopped moving backwards when they hit Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi's Egg-Spaghetti.

"Not cool," commented Fonzie.

"No one displays such stupidity like Ed," Gaston agreed.

"Why mii," asked I.M. Meen, sad that his car is sandwiched between all the others'.

**[Uh oh! There's been a pileup courtesy of the Eds. Meanwhile, it looks like Hotel Mario and Dick Dastardly are up to something….Aw what a cute little crab robot.]**

"Thanks, I made it myself," said Dick. "Now, I know you want me to tell my plan, right?"

**[Uh yeah of course.]**

"Well, I'm going to throw this little robot on Sonic." Said Hotel Mario. "I'd like to see that disgusting rat be able to drive with this little beaut clinging to his face."

Dick Dastardly picked up the sound of the Sonic Wind roaring towards them. "Here he comes! Ready Mario? Now, when I give the signal, you throw the crab got it?"

"Yes," Hotel Mario replied, picking up the crab.

Dick Dastardly comes by to watch Sonic. He waited until the hedgehog was about 30 yards away before he gives Hotel Mario the signal. Mario threw into the air and watched, getting excited over seeing Sonic humiliated. However, to his disappointment, Felicia, who was just right behind his blue enemy, passed him. The crab ended up falling on her face. Dick Dastardly, not caring if either Felicia or Sonic was the victim, laughed at her. Felicia lost control of her and eventually crashed into a tree. She clawed at the robot, trying desperately to get it off. While Dick Dastardly was laughing his head off, Hotel Mario walked up to her. She obviously wasn't his intended victim and he was hoping that he could take the crab off her and be able to use it again. He grabbed the crab and with a forceful pull, got the crab off her. However, the crab simply latched on to his face. Dick Dastardly was still laughing when he saw his temporary partner screaming and struggling to pull off the crab. He stopped laughing for a little before continuing on.

"Ah, the cartoon villain's club was right," Dick commented. "When something bad is happening to someone else, it's funny."

"Yeah, yeah," Muttley agreed. He then proceeded to give a wheezing laugh.

**[Sonic is still in the lead, but the group of crashed drivers have recovered and are now hot on his trail. It's a little hard to tell, but it seems like the group is lead by the Fonz. Meanwhile, the guys who started the whole thing, the Eds, are in last place.]**

"Now look what you did," shouted Eddy. "We were in the lead, and now look where we are."

"I'm sorry Eddy," replied Ed, sad of causing his team to move into last place.

"Now, now Eddy," said Edd. "I'm sure we'll be in first soon,"

"I hope so," shouted Eddy. "I betted 3 jawbreakers that we would be in either 1st 2nd or 3rd."

**[So Eds, do you three have any idea on how to get back on your feet?]**

"Yes. We can call the Monster of the Applecorn Suburb," replied Ed.

"Ed, shut up," Eddy replied.

"We really don't have an idea," Edd answered. "I'll think of something though."

**[Nothing seems to be happening much. Oh, I guess Fonzie is quickly gaining on Sonic and may pass him soon, but nothing else. Oh hey, Hotel Mario and Dick Dastardly are planning on a way to screw with Sonic. Now, Dick and Mario, what do you have in store for Sonic?]**

"You see that ramp? We slathered super glue on the ramp. When Sonic or any other racer gets on the ramp, they'll be sent flying into the water. There, little robot fish will tear the racers apart." Explained Dick.

"Oh here comes that hedgehog," Hotel Mario said excitedly. "Oh this is going to be good."

As Sonic drives towards the ramp, Fonzie manages to pass him. Too Hotel Mario's horror, Fonzie's bike gets stuck. The stop was sudden enough to find the 50s hoodlum flying. He fell right into the water. Dick was snickering at Fonz's predicament, but Hotel Mario knew better. He knew that somehow, he will get out, unhurt and angry. Hotel Mario sneaked into his car and drove off in a hurry.

"Not so cool are you now Fonzie," asked Dick in a taunting tone of voice. Muttley snickered in reply.

While Dick and Muttley were snickering, Fonz got out of the water with his leather jacket ripped out and he looked like he is ready to kill someone. He spotted the snickering Dick and quickly moved towards him. Dick stopped snickering and froze in fear as Fonz approached him. Fonz grabbed Dick by the collar and lifted him up.

"You think that's funny," asked and enraged Fonz.

"Uh..uh.," stammered Dick. "Yes,"

Fonz threw Dick to a nearby tree. Coconuts fell from the tree and landed on his head. Muttley did nothing, but snicker.

**[And the beat goes on. It seems like Gaston and Morshu are having a firefight.]**

"No one shoots like Gaston," boasted Gaston as he took aim and fired at Morshu. The bullets narrowly missed the fat shopkeeper. Morshu in reply, aimed his rifle and fired. Gaston ducked, but unfortunately, the bullet struck his boiler, creating a hole. Steam jetted out of the hole, causing the Steam Car to move slower.

"Sorry Gaston, I can't help you out. Come back when your engine is a little MMMM stronger," Morshu taunted as he left Gaston far behind.

"I'll get you for this stupid shopkeeper," shouted Gaston as he witnessed his opponent drive out of site.

**[With Gaston slowing down, his chances of victory are slim. Meanwhile, the King is trying to get the Eds off his tail]**

"HMM," The King thought to himself. "How can I get these 3 boys off my tail? Oh course! I have my dinner blaster."

The King suddenly laughed like a loon before pulling out a brightly colored gun that looks like a cannon of sorts. "Dinner blaster," he said before shooting jawbreakers at the 3 boys. Edd and Eddy ducked, but Ed didn't.

"Jawbreakers," Ed shouted before opening his mouth wide. Instead of getting into his mouth, the jawbreakers hit him in the head, knocking him out.

The King laughed maniacally as he continued his rampage on the Eds. Eventually though, his ammo ran out. He reached to find another Dinner Blast. This gave the boys enough time to grab any discarded jawbreakers that happened to land in the cars. The boys threw the jawbreakers at the King's head, knocking him out.

"So long, King," Eddy yelled to the knocked out king as they drive past.

**[You know the drill by now. Sonic is still in 1st, but someone is right on his tail. Challenging the hedgehog for the lead is SpongeBob and Patrick. Hey, it's a loop de loop. Oh hey, it's Hotel Mario and Dick Dastardly hanging out near the loop de loop. I wonder why they are doing that?]**

"We're here to see our newest trap in action," announced Dick.

"When the rodent gets to the top, it will trigger an bomb we hidden. That hedgehog will be buried," explained Hotel Mario. "OH I can't wait."

"Quiet," shouted Dick. "Here he comes."

As Sonic neared the loop de loop, SpongeBob and Patrick passed him. As the 2 gets up the loop, the bomb exploded. SpongeBob and Patrick instantly become buried in the rubble. Dick Dastardly and Muttley would have laughed, but they and Hotel Mario were too close to the loop de loop and as a result, they were too buried.

"Drat, Drat and Double Drat," Dick Dastardly yelled underneath the rubble.

"I hate that hedgehog," Hotel Mario yelled. Muttley cursed out something that was incomprehensible.

**[As we near the finish line, It's Felicia out in front with the Eds in 2nd place and in 3rd is Sonic. Sonic may be in front again real soon, because it looks like he has something up his sleeves]**

Sonic pressed a button that spells Wheel O Feet. The Sonic Wind made a small jump. The wheels reared in the car and different wheels came out. They were pretty much 3 sticks with red shoes on the end. The transformation happened too fast for the naked eye. The Sonic Wind picked up speed and before Sonic knew it, he was ahead of the Eds. 6 seconds later, he has passed Felicia for the lead.

**[Sonic is now in front]**

"Me lose in this place," asked Sonic. "No way."

**[In a distant 4th and 5th are Robotnik and Captain Falcon. Huh hold on, I'm hearing random Japanese anime music. Captain Falcon seems to be ready to take out Robotnik.]**

Captain Falcon leaped out of his cockpit. Robotnik, knowing what Captain Falcon was about to do, quickly raised his shield.

"FALCON PUNCH," Captain Falcon screamed as he punched Robotnik, intending to destroy his car. Light quickly engulfed both the cars. When the light disappeared. The Eggmobile ended up rolling at high speed. Luckily for the doctor, the shield managed to withstand the Falcon Punch. However, the force of the punch was still enough to give Robotnik a huge push. Robotnik rolled at extremely high speeds. He easily soared past the Eds, Felicia and finally, his enemy, Sonic. Robotnik proceeded to roll across the finish line in first.

**[Well what do you know? With a little help from Captain Falcon, Robotnik has gotten past Sonic and won the race.]**

"Huh," said Robotnik confused. "I won? I won! I did it, I did it, I beat Sonic! AHAHAHA!"

**[Locked in a battle for 2nd is Felicia and Sonic. My money is on Sonic getting the silver. I can't see how his Wheel O Feet can possibly fail]**

"See ya," taunted Sonic as he drove further and further away from Felicia. As Sonic was busy taunting Felicia, the Blue Wind bumped into a rock. The rock managed to break one of the wheels, slowing Sonic down and causing his car to wobble a bit.

**[Sonic has lost a wheel. I still have confidence in Sonic, but it looks like Felicia's situation isn't completely hopeless either.]**

"Hey, no problem. I can still get around with 3 wheels," said Sonic. Just as he announced that, he bumped into another rock. As before, the rock broke a wheel. The Blue Wind reared up. The two back wheels are now supporting the weight. Sonic can only watched as Felicia drives past him.

"Bye Sonic," Felicia said before racing past him.

**[In 2nd place we find Felicia. Ok, Sonic is having a little trouble, but I don't think the Eds can catch up to him.]**

Sonic, unfortunately, hits another rock. The rock breaks the left wheel. The Blue Wind, now with one wheel to support it's weight, wobbles around dangerously. Sonic is too busy making sure that his car doesn't fall down to notice the Eds drive past him and cross the finish line before him.

**[In 3rd place is the Eds. Sonic barely crosses the finish to accept 4th. All the other racers cross the finish line. But, where is Hotel Mario and Dick Dastardly?]**

"What do you think, stupid," Dick yelled out from the rubble that he, Muttley, and Hotel Mario are still buried in.

"Did Sonic lose," asked Hotel Mario.

"Shut up," Dick yelled in reply.

1st: Dr. Robotnik

2nd: Felicia

3rd: Ed, Edd, n Eddy

4th: Sonic

5th: Captain Falcon

6th: Gaston

7th: Bison

8th: Dr. Rabbit

9th: Mama Luigi and Gay Luigi

10th: Morshu

11th: SpongeBob and Patrick

12th: Fonz

13th: The King

14th: Hotel Mario and Dick Dastardly


End file.
